


Romance in Oz

by Titti



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Sequence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Diane finds that breaking up with Tim isn't as bad as she thought
Relationships: Gloria Nathan/Diane Wittlesey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femmeslash challenge at hardtime100 at LJ/DW. Prompts: Begin, First Date, Secret, Domestic

It starts with a soft smile from a woman who spends her life dealing with hardened men. Diane looks at Gloria who smiles back like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm sorry. I heard about your breakup," Gloria says.

Diane shrugs. "You know how these things go."

"I know Tim," she says.

Diana snorts. "True enough."

"Are you okay?" Gloria asks.

Diane thinks for a moment, then looks at the Gloria's hand that's resting on her arm. Gloria is warm and caring, making her feel things she hasn't felt in a while. "I think I will be."


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane and Gloria meet for coffee

They meet for coffee away from the diner near Oz. It's a little café that caters to the young, where they won't meet anyone they know. 

"This is nice," Diane says, feeling self-conscious. It's her first time dating a woman. "I've said that already."

"I'm nervous too, but not like when I'm walking alone through Oz. This is more like having that first crush," Gloria admits.

"I don't know why," Diane says with a little frown. "Women are easier to talk to."

Gloria smiles "Unless it's Howell."

Diane laughs. "Unless it's her. This is nice."

Gloria nods. "It really is."


	3. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane and Gloria want to keep their relationship a secret, but this is Oz

"I saw Wittlesey with Nathan last night," Howell whispers.

Mineo grins. "Mcmanus will flip."

Hunt walks into the locker room. "What's going on?"

"Wittlesey and Nathan are doing the deed," Mineo answers.

Hunt is in a daze when he sees Sister Pete. "Sister, did you know about Wittlesey and Nathan? What is this world coming to!"

Pete is shocked at the news, so she goes to the infirmary. "Can we talk privately?" She waits until they are alone. "I heard that you and Diane are dating."

Gloria nods. "I filed for my divorce."

"I see. Then, I guess it's fine." And with that, Pete is gone.

Diane shows up an hour later, escorting an Aryan. Gloria looks at wound. "Not as bad as it looks."

"Great, I saved a Nazi," Diane deadpans.

Gloria hands off the patient to a nurse. "Before you go, we need to talk."

"What's up?" Diane asks.

"Pete came to see me, asking about us," Gloria answers.

"Mineo asked me too. Howell saw us. Hunt knows it too." She chuckled. "Two weeks. It's some sort of record."

"Secrets never stay secret long in Oz."

Diane kisses her gently. "We knew this would happen. We'll be fine."


	4. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane finds what family really means.

Diane walks into the kitchen, smiling when she sees Gloria making pancakes with Didi. "Morning to the most beautiful ladies." She kisses Didi on the head before kissing Gloria. 

"We're making chocolate chip pancakes. I've been told they are your favorite," Gloria says, winking at Didi.

"Aren't they everyone's favorite?" Diane answers. "You made coffee, bless you."

"Mom hates to wake up early when she's not working," Didi says.

"I really do, but I'm still up." She makes some eggs and sets the table. When they sit down for breakfast, she smiles softly. This is what family is all about.


End file.
